When October Dies
by Parvati-Blossom
Summary: Cuando los días son escasos, cuando las horas están contadas, cuando los minutos están calculados, cuando cada segundo es una tortura, donde el tiempo es insuficiente. Días escasos, horas interminables, minutos calculados, tensos segundos. Nunca retornaré a verte, no volveré otra vez... Trágica noche Halloween '81.


**When October Dies****...**

**_Autora_****:** Parvati

*Advertencia: fict que tiene en cuenta los sucesos del quinto libro. 

Si no lo has leído, y quieres leer este fict, deberás atenerte a los Spoilers.  

_When the days are scarce,_

_When the hours are counted,_

_Where the minutes are calculated,_

_When each second is a torture,_

_Where the time is insufficient._

_Scarce days, _

_Interminable hours, _

_Calculated minutes, _

_Tense seconds._

_I never return to see you, I don't return again...___

Jamás creí que hasta el aire que respiraba me provocara un incansable dolor y presión. Nunca creí que cada segundo que pasaba aumentara el pánico y el dolor del futuro, de lo que podía llegar a suceder. Años atrás me prometí ser fuerte y no dejarme caer a los pies de todos aquellos que provocaban el sufrimiento, la muerte. Qué poseían una sed de poder capaz de hacer cualquier cosa. **Cualquier cosa. ** Me aferré al brazo de mi amado sollozando, cerré mis ojos con fuerza sin querer entender a la realidad que me estaban exponiendo y sentí los brazos cálidos de él rodeándome y permitiéndome acurrucarme en su pecho. Gracias a Dios, él se encontraba allí a mi lado... Compartiendo la misma agonía de mi alma, de mi corazón. 

***~*~*~*~***

Acaricié sus cabellos rojizos delicadamente mientras ella continuaba aferrándose a mí. Sobre su hombro, pude ver el brillo perdido de los ojos risueños de Albus Dumbledore. Sirius inmediatamente se acercó a nosotros y se unió al abrazo, sin ni siquiera murmurar alguna palabra. Remus no tardó en aliarse al trío que formábamos. Peter por alguna razón que en ese momento desconocíamos, no había podido acudir a la reunión establecida por Dumbledore en la casa del matrimonio Potter, o sea... nosotros. Si en ese momento hubiera estado, mis dudas de que también hubiera intentado fortalecernos a nosotros eran nulas. ¿Por qué necesitábamos fortaleza? Enterrarse que tu hijo era uno de los dos elegidos  a ser el único capaz de enfrentar al Dark Lord y que encima éste estaba planeando asesinarlo sin ni siquiera haber cumplido un año de edad, era suficiente para que alguno de ellos se hubiera desmayado.  

***~*~*~*~***

- ¿Estás totalmente seguro de aquello, Albus? – Preguntó James con lejanos brillos de esperanza en sus ojos, rogando que sus oídos estuvieran escuchando mal. 

- Estoy más que seguro de eso, James, sino no hubiera venido a avisarles... – Comentó el anciano profesor, sus ojos brillando con nostalgia mientras observaba al matrimonio Potter. 

- Albus, ¿no podemos hacer nada? – Preguntó Sirius preocupadamente, mordiéndose un labio en impotencia. – ¡No podemos dejar que venga aquí y... mate como quiera!

- Tenemos varias opciones. Pero todas ellas poseen el lado negativo, la posibilidad de muerte, Sirius... 

- ¡Haré cualquier cosa para que mi hijo continúe vivo! **Cualquier cosa**, Albus. – Chilló desesperadamente Lilian Potter, aferrándose todavía más a su esposo. Las lágrimas, llenas de agonía y sufrimiento, demostraban su decisión. Y el brillo de los ojos de James no estaba muy lejos de la misma decisión. 

- Lily, tranquilízate. – Sugirió Albus mirándola con aflicción. – Hablaremos de esto mañana, en este estado no podrás...

- Es la vida de mi hijo la que está en juego, Albus. – Exclamó la señora Potter con la voz temblorosa y entrecortada. James la abrazó reconfortablemente y le hizo señas a los otros tres para que se retiraran de la habitación. Ellos no necesitaron demasiado tiempo para entender que la pareja quería estar a solas. 

- James... no lo puedo creer. – Murmuró minutos después la pelirroja, aún hundida en el pecho de su esposo. James le acarició con suavidad y le sonrió con tristeza. 

- Lily, tranquila. No dejaré que nada te pase, ni a ti ni a Harry. Buscaremos una forma de protección, la encontraremos. No te preocupes... – Le habló con ternura, con eterna delicadeza. – Ven, vamos a ver al pequeño. – Tomó su mano suave cuidadosamente y la jaló escaleras arriba. Caminaron por el estrecho pasillo hasta llegar a la habitación del matrimonio. 

 La habitación era amplia y cómoda, con una cama matrimonial y un ropero ocupado por ropas muggles y mágicas. No muy lejos de la cama, había una cuna elegante donde dormitaba placidamente un bebé de alrededor de quince meses de vida. Lilian se acercó a la cuna con pasos lentos, tratando de dejar de sollozar. Tomó al bebé entre sus manos y al verlo, una sonrisa brillante resplandeció en su rostro. La naturalidad y encanto de aquellos ojos verdosos, idénticos a los suyos, y su cabello azabache oscuro que parecía una mata, heredado de su padre, James Potter... El pequeño niño soltó un ligero bostezo mientras murmuraba cosas sin sentido y agitaba contento los brazos al ver a su madre. James, a unos metros de distancia, la contemplaba con una sonrisa jovial. Se acercó y acarició la cabecita del pequeño. 

- ¿Buena siesta, capitán? – Le preguntó James a Harry, quien abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y movió los brazos en descenso y ascenso en dirección de su padre, como queriendo abalanzarse hacia él, sin resultado. Lilian soltó unas risas mientras le entregaba a James al pequeño. 

James tomó fuertemente al niño y giró unas cuantas veces, bajando y elevando a Harry en el aire, como un avión. Él no dejó de reír y soltar algunos balbuceos irregulares y divertidos. Cuando decidió que era suficiente, le entregó a Harry a Lilian, quien le dirigió una sonrisa orgullosa y satisfecha. 

- Él no puede ser... El Dark Lord está confundido... Harry no... 

- Tranquila, Lilian. Si el Dark Lord está confundido, no lo sabemos. Lo único que yo sé es que protegeré a mi hijo y a mi esposa hasta la muerte. 

- James... 

- Te amo, ¿sabías? – La besó suavemente, aún con Harry en medio de ellos dos. El pequeño chilló al encontrarse entre sus padres y James, al separar sus labios de los de Lily, acarició la mejilla de su hijo y pasó una mano optimista por el manto de cabello oscuro, mientras sonreía como un muchacho inocente y despreocupado, sus ojos brillantes. 

***~*~*~*~***

Dumbledore los observó atentamente a través de sus anteojos medialuna, aunque evadido en sus pensamientos al contemplar al último heredero de la familia Potter en los brazos de su madre. Ya había visto al muchacho múltiples veces, al fin y al cabo, sus padres pertenecían a la Orden del Fénix y en algunas reuniones, el matrimonio no tenía donde dejar al pequeño y lo llevaba consigo al centro de la Orden. Sin embargo, era la primera vez que lo veía luego de que llegara a sus oídos, por medio de los espías, que el Dark Lord lo había elegido a él, el mago más oscuro de todos los tiempos estaba detrás de un niño que apenas poseía un año de edad… 

- ¿Por qué se precipita? ¿Por qué no espera a que crezcan para ver cuál es el más poderoso? – Preguntó James mirando al profesor intranquilamente. Lilian no se animó a levantar la mirada.

- Porque Voldemort solamente escuchó la primera parte de la profecía. Solamente está al tanto que existe una persona nacida a fines de Julio del año pasado, hijo de padres que ya lo han burlado tres veces, que posee el poder para vencerlo. – Contestó Albus todavía observando los ojos verdosos de Harry. Poseían un brillo esperanzador, iguales a los de su madre. 

- ¿Por qué eligió a Harry? – Preguntó Lilian con la voz entrecortada. 

- Cree que es el más óptimo para vencerlo. – Dijo simplemente el profesor. 

- ¿Por qué no eligió a la sangre pura? Su lema que la sangre pura es la única que puede prevalecer y todo eso… 

- Eligió, capaz sin querer, capaz no, al que más asemejaba a él. – Los ojos celestes risueños de Albus se fijaron en las miradas de Lily y James. – Lo único que podemos hacer ahora es tratar de evitar que él consiga lo que quiere… Y que ustedes pierdan sus vidas. – Agregó con un tono de voz bajo y agonizante.

- ¿Cómo?

- Encantamiento Fidelio.

***~*~*~*~***

****

- _Padfoot, ¿por qué…? – Preguntó James mirándolo sin encontrar justificación de lo dicho. _

- _Haz de Peter tu guardián, James… Es lo más seguro, nadie creerá que él es el guardián secreto. – Trató de persuadirlo Sirius Black en un murmullo rápido. Miraba inseguro alrededor. Ese bar muggle no parecía ser el lugar más indicado para hablar de ese tema. Sin embargo, no había otro lugar donde conversar en paz…  _

- _Pero Sirius… Tú eres el indicado, lo hemos decidido con Lily… - Insistió James mirándolo fijamente. Era su mejor amigo, el padrino de su boda, el padrino de su hijo. ¡Era el más indicado para ser el guardián secreto! Lo necesitaba más que nunca…  _

- _James, estarán más seguros con Peter. – Aseguró Black mirándolo perturbadamente, sus ojos azules brillando en una amenaza personal. Tenía que comprobar que Pettigrew seguía siendo de confianza, había que darle una oportunidad… Wormtail no era el espía, no quería dudar de sus amigos. _

- _¡Maldición, Sirius! Tú nunca nos delatarías.  _

- _Prongs, busco que ustedes sigan con vida, que mi ahijado y mis mejores amigos continúen con vida…_

- _No lo entiendo, Sirius… _

- _Mejor así, compañero. – Le sonrió débilmente. James se vio incapaz de devolver la sonrisa. Algo le desconcertaba y alarmaba. _

***~*~*~*~***

_"Volveremos a vernos, ¿verdad?" "Por supuesto, compañero, ¿a caso lo dudas?" _

_"Suerte, cuídense mucho." "Lo haremos, hagan lo mismo." _

_"Tranquilos, y ni se les ocurra salir de la guarida." "Ni locos ni ebrios hacemos eso, Moony." _

_"Estaremos aquí siempre que lo necesiten, y cuando las horas tensas terminen… Les recordaré que durante ese tiempo no han trabajado y tendrán que reponerlo." "Gracias, Alastor, nos das mucho ánimo." "De nada, Potter." _

_"Prongs, cuídate mucho. Y cuida a Lil y Prongs júnior, ¿eh?" "Seguro, Padfoot. Guarda con hacer algo raro mientras yo no estoy, Moony estará para vigilarte en mi ausencia, ¿eh?"_

Lágrimas. Lágrimas llenas de sentimientos innumerables e infinitos. Lágrimas nacidas en las tinieblas y muertas en el abismo de la noche fría, desembocadas a su vez en el olvido del amanecer. Una sustancia salina que a ojos de otras personas ajenas, eran signo de debilidad interminable y cobardía maldita. Pero era solamente una manera de expresarse, de abrirse al mundo exterior. No dejaba que el dolor y la angustia quedaran adentro. Desgastaba esas ganas de gritar de impotencia y rabia. 

James le murmuró unas palabras suaves en su oído, mientras nuevamente la abrazaba brindándole una protección y seguridad invisible e impalpable. Le acarició la mejilla, retirando con elegancia aquellas lágrimas que recorrían su rostro libremente, ocultando la belleza de éste. La besó en los labios con profundidad para luego acariciar con ellos su cuello. James poseía esa magia para tranquilizarla, para reconfortarla. OH, cuánto lo amaba. 

Pero no pasaría de ese atardecer. 

Peter Pettigrew, apodado Wormtail por su forma animaga de rata, era su guardián secreto, quien contenía el "secreto" de la ubicación de la familia Potter. Sirius había logrado convencer finalmente a James y le había pedido expresamente que no le mencionara nada del cambio a Albus Dumbledore o a otra persona que no fuera Lilian, su esposa. Potter preguntó la justificación, pero Black la guardó en silencio. Un silencio que le costaría muchísimo.

Lily se puso de pie y empezó a caminar por la habitación siguiendo un determinado circuito alrededor de James y observando con atención cada uno de los objetos que componían la sala de estar. Parecía estar muy aturdida y preocupada, y James no tardó demasiado en darse cuenta que ella poseía el mismo mal presentimiento que él.

- Wormtail sería incapaz de traicionarnos, Lil. – Dijo James, pero su voz tenía una pizca de inseguridad advertida en el temblor de su voz. Lilian suspiró amargamente, contemplando momentáneamente el dosel de la sala con frustración. 

- No me gusta desconfiar de gente que conozco, James. Pero… Hubiera preferido realmente a Padfoot. No sé si estaría tranquila (el Dark Lord puede hacer cualquier cosa), pero estaría sin tantos nervios encima. Además, ¡no sé que esperar! Ni siquiera sabemos cuanto tiempo… 

- Sirius insistió en Peter, por algo será… 

- Pero no quiso decirte el por que, ¿verdad? – Cuestionó Lilian inteligentemente. – Algo trama Padfoot, y eso es algo que también me intranquiliza. No nos comenta nada, no quiso que dijésemos algo a Albus… 

- Hay un espía en nuestro bando. El problema es quien. – Intercambiaron miradas. Lilian sonrió agriamente y James simplemente bajó la vista al suelo, en forma abatida. Desconfiar de aquellas personas que te querían, que deseaban tu bien, no le gustaba nada. Pero ya llevaban una semana bajo el Fidelio, y las inquietudes aumentaban sobrenaturalmente cada día, cada hora, cada minuto… Cada segundo. 

Las horas interminables eran un suplicio. Tu mente llegaba a considerar lo impensable en las incontables noches sin descansar, llegabas a suponer cosas imposibles… Alcanzas a conjeturar ideas, que fuera de esas sombras serían irrealizables. 

Cada segundo pesaba, cada minuto era un abismo de dudas, cada hora formaba dolores tenaces en tu organismo, en tus esperanzas, en tus ganas de vivir. Cada día que pasaba era una cuenta final, la cual no sabías cuando iba a terminar. El tiempo pasaba sin que te dieses cuenta, el valioso tiempo se perdía en las profundidades del pasado… Nublándose, oscureciéndose, alterándose… 

¿Qué era lo que pensabas? Si ni siquiera podías controlar tus pensamientos, no podías contener esos impulsos maldecidos. Querías gritar de impotencia, de rabia. ¿Por qué su hijo? ¿Por qué ellos? Había soñado tanto con tener una familia… Y ahora ésta podía derrumbarse con un simple movimiento de varita. Derrumbarse como rocas en una montaña, derrumbar aquellos sueños e ilusiones increíbles y deseadas. Moral alta, orgullo de Gryffindor. Defendería a su familia más allá de la muerte. 

*~*~*~*~*

_Una brisa fría obligó a Lilian a abrazarse a si misma para reconfortarse. Una brisa helada, sin sentimientos, sin emociones… Simplemente, congelada como el hielo en el invierno. James la abrazó suavemente, con dulzura única. Le besó delicadamente y acarició su rostro suplicadamente. Indolentes y escasas lágrimas vagaban por su rostro pálido, flemático y lúgubre, a pesar del brillo singular de sus ojos verdes esmeralda. Injustificada esperanza. A punto de perderse. A punto de desaparecer. _

- _No te detengas por nada, Lilian. _

- _No te dejaré en manos de ese monstruo, James. _

- _Agarra a Harry y corre. No mires hacia atrás, ¿me entiendes? – Un trueno resonó en el silencio tenso e irrespirable. Ligeras gotas de lluvia chocaron contra el techo de la casa y contra las ventanas cerradas fuertemente. – Te amo, Lily. – Murmuró en su oído levemente. Ella se aferró a él con desesperación. _

- _Yo también te amo… Por favor, James… - Pero la puerta se sacudió estridentemente, interrumpiendo su pedido.   _

- _¡Lily, toma a Harry y vete! ¡Es él! ¡Vete! ¡Corre! ¡Yo lo detendré! – Gritó Potter aterrorizado. La puerta se abrió de golpe, una carcajada estridente resonó en el ambiente. Lilian sollozó mientras miraba a su marido fijamente. Un intenso segundo antes de que se diera vuelta y comenzara a correr escaleras arriba descorazonadamente.   ___

_Observó el rostro malévolo de su contrincante. Respiró hondo y suplicó mentalmente que le diera el tiempo suficiente a Lilian de escapar junto a Harry. Daría su vida, no le importaba. Su varita mágica en mano, su mano algo temblorosa. No todos los días te enfrentabas al Dark Lord para salvar la vida de tu familia. No todos los días son tu último día._

_Los pasos apaciguados de Lily Evans por la escalera aún sonaban en sus oídos minutos después. Pero estos eran insensibles ya. Solamente estaba concentrado en aquel duelo mortal… Qué duró unos cuantos minutos más, pero no los necesarios. La había defraudado… Había defraudado a su familia… _

- _Avada Kedavra. – Insuficientes segundos le quedaban de vida cuando vio aparecer la luz verdosa. Se concentró en recordar la sensación del último beso con su esposa… Una sustancia salina recorrió su rostro. Su cuerpo cayó al suelo, ya inerte, sin vida alguna. _

_No tuvo tiempo de maldecir a Peter Pettigrew. No tuvo tiempo de gritar. No tuvo tiempo de llorar.  _

***~*~*~*~***

- _A Harry no. A Harry no. A Harry no, por favor. – Suplicó a gritos mientras se aferraba aún más al cuerpo de su hijo, quien se mantenía sorpresivamente callado, aturdido por tanto movimiento. Lloró en ruego. El hombre la miró impasiblemente.  _

- _Apártate, estúpida… Apártate…- Trató de jalarla para sacarle al pequeño. Ella forcejeó con fuerza para librarse momentáneamente de los brazos de Lord Voldemort. Ruido de objetos cayendo al suelo repentinamente. Rompiéndose en pedazos…  _

- _A Harry no. Te lo ruego, no. Tómame a mí. Mátame a mí en su lugar… A Harry no, por favor. Ten piedad, te lo ruego, ten piedad. – Repitió a gritos, lágrimas descontroladas en su rostro. James estaba muerto, si mataban a Harry… Moriría ella también. Moriría en el lugar de su hijo, para darle la oportunidad de vivir… De sonreír, de reír… De vivir… _

- _A Harry no… A Harry no… Por favor… haré cualquier cosa... – Temblaba incontrolablemente. El aire asesino y maligno que desprendía Voldemort la estaba sofocando persistentemente. Ese aire astuto, vengativo. Sed de poder. Era eso lo único que se reflejaba en sus ojos escarlatas. La odiaba por entrometida y desgraciada. Y ella lo odiaba por haberle quitado a su amor y ahora querer matar a una criatura inofensiva, su hijo…  _

- _A un lado… Hazte a un lado, muchacha…- Dijo entre dientes con rencor e impaciencia. Ella negó con la cabeza, firme en su decisión. Se volteó contra la pared para proteger a su infante con su cuerpo. Había llegado la hora. Besó la frente de su hijo con cariño rápidamente. Le murmuró palabras cariñosas y suaves. Las últimas que diría.   _

- _Avada Kedavra. – El Dark Lord levantó su varita mágica. El rayo verdoso cubrió el cuerpo de la joven pelirroja de veintidós años… Su cuerpo decayó con lentitud al suelo, para desplomarse bruscamente. Sus cabellos rojizos taparon su rostro. Sus ojos esmeraldas, ya sin brillo alguno, abiertos como ventanas, sus labios abiertos ligeramente, conteniendo un grito, su rostro oculto en lágrimas, algunas ya secas…__ Terror. Dolor. Angustia. Desesperación._

**_I never return to see you, I don't return again..._****__**

****

**_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches born to those who have thrice defied him, _**

**_Born as the seventh month dies and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal,_**

**_But he will have power the Dark Lord knows not_****_ and _**

**_Either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives._******

**_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh_****_ month dies…_**

**~*~*~*~*~*~**

**_Autora:__Parvati___**

**_Para Eris__,_**

_ Quien proporcionó la idea del fict._

_~*~_

**_Empezado:__ 30/06/03_**

**_Terminado:__ 31/07/03_**


End file.
